


Smash and Grab

by Doomfang



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomfang/pseuds/Doomfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tess reacted to losing the pendant. And how Hardy reacted to his cheating wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash and Grab

Tess threw fifty quid onto the hotel counter next to the keys. Giggling like school kids who had just finished their last lesson before the holidays she and Dave made their way to the front door.

“If we go back to the station now, you should tuck your shirt in all the way. You’ve got a ducktail!” Dave whispered into Tess’s ear. His breath was hot against her cheek and she leaned towards him desperate for the feel of his lips on her skin.

“Let me help.” His hand which was laying on her shoulder slowly made its way downward, stroking her back and fixing her shirt. Tess turned around locking eyes with him. “Thanks.” she said. Dave nodded. She knew that he understood she wasn’t just talking about her shirt. And it wasn’t the sex either. Which was great, too. She had admitted it loud enough in the last thirty minutes. It was on a level she had never reached with Alec. But it was more than that. She felt safe with Dave. And she felt wanted again. A feeling which had been lost in her marriage.

“We really need to go now.” She pressed her lips onto his one last time. Then on an unseen signal they separated, straightened their backs. When they passed the doors of the hotel Tess and Dave had become DS Henchard and DS Thompson again.

They strolled back to Tess’s car in silence. She checked her watch. It was already quarter to nine. They had of course called ahead and announced their big catch. But they were late now anyway. It had been quite a drive and they could always blame it on the traffic. This late in the evening only Alec would be there and he wouldn’t necessarily care about how long it had taken them to get back. He wouldn’t see her slightly ruffled hair or any stolen glance she might accidentally shoot at Dave. All he would see would be the small plastic bag with that precious little pendant. He’d probably call forensics out of bed just to secure the fingerprints on it right away. But in his defense: the case had been dragging on for a while now and Tess was definitely relieved, almost happy, about their big find. Earlier that day when she had heard that there was be a possible lead a few towns over she and Dave had offered to go. It had sounded like a routine job and would have given them some time together. The pendant (and the celebratory sex) had been pleasant surprises. It felt like the world was moving forward again.

The cool breeze tugged on their jackets. They quickened their pace and reached Tess’s car. When she noticed the shards of glass on the floor, she stopped. The car alarm had gone silent a while ago. Now there was just the smashed in window and the empty backseats.

“SHIT.”

The bag, her purse and the pendant were gone.

* * *

 

Alec was indeed alone at the station. He was bent over his desk, head in his hand and looking at some witness reports. He didn’t hear her when she entered the small office so she knocked on the doorframe.

“Tess.” Alec nearly jumped off his seat. “Finally! What took you so long? Come in. Let me see.” He walked around his desk and guided her to a chair. He moved a pile of paper to the side and sat on the newly created space on his desk.

She couldn’t look him in the eyes. The guilt was burning on her cheeks. There was no way to not tell him.

She rubbed her forehead. “I … don’t have it.” She swallowed hard and raised her head. There were small wrinkles forming underneath his eyes. It was a sort of confused disbelief.

“What?”

“My car was broken into.” She continued. “All the valuables are gone. And so is the pendant.”

“What?” He leaped from his desk, hands on his hips. “I don’t believe it. This was it! The smoking gun! We were **so** close to nailing that bastard!” He made a gesture with his hand. “Well? Did you see anyone? Did you file a report? Anything to-?” He stopped mid-sentence. “Wait. Why did you stop in the first place? Didn’t I tell you to come straight back?”

She sighed. Get it over with, she thought to herself. Short and clear. Just the facts.

“Alec. I was having sex with DS Dave Thompson in a little hotel. There was no one on the streets. We didn’t even hear the car alarm. It was a smash and grab. I fucked up.”

There. Now it was out. She braced herself for his rage almost relieved that the truth was finally out in the open. But he did not say a word. When she looked him in the eye she couldn’t see his usual mask of grumpiness. It was wiped away by a far worse expression. Alec was truly hurt. She had never seen him quite like this before.

“Wha-?” His shoulders had sunk, his fight drained out of him in an instant. “Since when?” He was breathing fast, holding back tears.

“A couple of months now.”

“Daisy. She…?”

“No. She doesn’t know.”

He turned around, all thoughts about the pendant gone. It was hard watching him like that. He had never been lost for words and now he could barely speak. She had fucked up the case. She had literally fucked a colleague. Couldn’t he be angry? Yell at her? It would give her the last tiny incentive to finally leave him. Instead he had now crashed on his seat, hunched over, rubbing his eyes.

“Tess… why?” His quiet words screamed in her ears.

“I think I will take Daisy to my mother’s for a bit. Let things cool down.” She stood up. “I’ll step down from this case, too.”

His wet eyes were fixed on the floor. “Don’t tell Daisy… please.”

“Yeah… better not.”

When she walked out she heard a muffled sob and the sound of a mug shattering into a thousand pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Ep6 aired.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
